A Seita
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: A Seita  Agora eles estão de volta, para cursar o último ano em Hogwarts e enfrentaram muitos desafios. Uma seita misteriosa se forma na escola onde Sonserinos são atacados. *DRAMIONE*
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

A guerra havia acabado e o mundo bruxo, aos poucos se reerguia. Muitas famílias haviam saído desestruturadas e com enormes perdas. Muitos heróis de guerra foram consagrados pelos sobreviventes.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbothon, Luna Lovegood, Gina Weasley, a Armada de Dumbledore e Draco Malfoy, isso mesmo Draco Malfoy.

Agora todos os segredos, ou pelo menos boa parte deles, de Alvo dumbledore haviam sidos revelados e um deles era esse. Draco Malfoy, sempre foi totalmente um homem de Dumbledore, ele havia se alistado aos comensais da morte como um espião por ordem de Dumbledore. Ele queria ser diferente de seu pai e de toda a sua família. Sempre invejou Potter por ter tido tudo o que ele sempre desejou, amigos de verdade.


	2. De volta a rua dos Alfeneiros

**Capitulo 1 - De volta a Rua dos Alfeneiros**

Na rua dos alfeneiros, em mais um verão, se encontrava Harry Potter um garoto magro, de cabelos negros desgrenhados. Ele se encontrava na sala de estar conversando com os Dursley amigavelmente, coisa da qual ele nunca esperara, com o fim da guerra os laços familiares se fortificaram. Um mês depois da morte daquele-que-nã-se-deve-ser-nomeado Harry recebera uma carta de seus tios n'A Toca, onde ele havia ido passar uns tempos até se decidir.

Harry havia recebido a carta de seus tios, um tanto alarmado. Nela dizia que, a pedido de tia Petúnia, Harry seria bem vindo de volta ao que sempre fora seu lar, na Rua dos Alfeneiros n°4.

Harry resolveu passar os últimos dois meses deferia com seus tios e se despediu de seus amigos.

-_Então..._ –ia dizendo tio Válter. –_Esse_ _tal de Lord não sei das quantas morreu?_ –perguntou ele.

-_Sim_. –disse Harry.

-_E quem o matou?_ –perguntou Duda, que olhava admirado para seu primo. Ele aprendeu a admirar o que seu primo era e agora o via como um herói.

-_Ele mesmo. Valdemort procurou a própria morte, ao tentar me matar_. –ao dizer o nome um arrepio coletivo se passou pelos quatro habitantes da casa.

-_Bom... Seja bem vindo de volta garoto!_ –disse o tio colocando uma mão gorda no braço do sobrinho. Harry não sabia como dizer como aquilo o emocionava, ele sempre havia buscado qualquer tipo de amor paterno naquela família e só agora depois de duras penas, e de quase ter morrido, ele o encontrara.

-_Obrigada_. –disse o garoto um tanto emociona, e tossiu para disfarçar o constrangimento. –_Er... Eu vou subindo agora! Noite!_ –ele disse se dirigindo as escadas.

-_Primo!_ –chamou a voz de Duda e Harry parou com um pé no primeiro degrau.

-_O que foi Duda?_ –ele perguntou.

-_Er... Você gostaria... É... Sei lá de sair amanha?_ –ele perguntou meio constrangido.

-_Parece ser uma boa_! –disse Harry voltando a subir as escadas.

-_E é... Er... Você poderia, assim quem sabe... Ensinar-me essas coisas que você faz?_ –o primo perguntou ainda mais constrangido.

-_NÃO!_ –ouviram o berro do tio Válter e tia Petúnia que estava sentada no sofá pulou com o susto. –_Magia ainda não_. –disse o tio vermelho. –_Ainda não nos acostumamos_. –disse ele e Harry acenou sorrindo consigo mesmo, nem que ele o quisesse poderia ensinar magia ao primo, lê não nasceu com isso e magia não é o tipo de coisa que se coloca dentro das pessoas.

Harry teve uma noite de sono como nunca teve antes na vida, sem sonhos e nem pesadelos. Acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo cheiro de ovos e bacon. Ao descer as escadas se deparou com uma bela mesa de café da manhã sendo posta por tia Petúnia com o auxílio de seu primo Duda, seu tio lia um jornal no balcão da cozinha.

-_Bom dia Harry!_ –disse tia Petúnia sorrindo para o garoto pela primeira vez na vida.

-_Bom dia._ –respondeu o garoto sem saber o que fazer.

-_Vamos sente-se e coma!_ –disse a tia. –_Coma o que quiser._ –ela disse colocando suco em um copo e o entregando ao garoto.

-_Como passou a noite?_ –perguntou o tio.

-_Bem._ –após sua resposta um silencio agradável se instalou ali e todos comeram quietos com seus pensamentos.

Tia Petúnia havia se levantado e retirava a louça suja, quando derrubou uma de suas xícaras de porcelana favoritas.

-_Ah não!_ –disse ela olhando para os cacos no chão.

-_Reparo!_ –disse Harry apontando com a varinha para os pedaços de louça no chão.

Todos ali o olhavam para ele assustados. –_Me desculpem._ –ele disse constrangido.

-_Acho que eu posso me acostumar com isso._ –disse a tia sorrindo amavelmente para o sobrinho e pegando sua xícara segurando-a junto ao peito.

E foi assim que o verão havia se passado. Todos os dias os Dursley faziam de tudo para agradar o sobrinho e este não sabia como reagir e nem como retribuir. Afina ele estava mais do que acostumado a ser maltratado pelos tios e de apanhar do primo.


	3. A carta de Hermione

**Capítulo 2 - A carta de Hermione**

O calor era escaldante na rua dos alfeneiros e Harry Potter se encontrava deitado em sua cama, com a janela do quarto escancarada. Ele pensava no caminho que seguiria após terminar Hogwarts e o seu futuro era um tanto quanto incerto.

Logo após o fim da guerra os combatentes foram homenageados. Seus túmulos se encontravam hoje, em Hogwarts, lado a lado com o túmulo de um dos maiores bruxos da história Alvo Dumbledore. Onde jaziam os corpos dos combatentes, uma placa, dizia, _"Estes morrem, para que hoje você viva!",_ um mausoléu fora erguido ali como um monumento de guerra, para ser lembrado por todas as a gerações de bruxos. Pois o dia da queda do Lord das Trevas seria um dia para ser lembrado e comemorado, por muitos anos.

Harry se lembra até hoje do sofrimento das famílias que haviam perdido seus entes naquele dia, o dia em que tudo havia acabado ele se sentia isolado, invasor do sofrimento dos outros. Ali estavam famílias chorando a perda de seus entes, e mais uma vez Harry se lembrou que ele não possuía uma família. A família Weasley sofria a perda de Fred. A família Tonks sofria a perda de Ninfadora e Remo Lupin, todos ali sofriam a perda de alguém, mas ninguém sofria a perda de Severus Snape, talvez por ele não ter mais uma família. Harry se lembrou do ódio avassalador que sentiu, desde sempre, por seu professor de poções e se arrependeu por isso, pois tudo o que ele havia feito, no passado e no presente foi para mantê-lo a salvo, agora, mais do que tudo ele sentia uma enorme gratidão pelo bruxo que arriscou tudo por ele.

Harry estaca envolto em seus pensamento e dores quando ouviu um farfalhar de asas. Sentou-se olhando para a janela e ali estava uma coruja das torres marrom trazia consigo um pergaminho para Harry, o garoto pegou a carta quando a coruja lhe estendeu a perna e esta saiu voando imediatamente. A carta era de Hermione.

_Querido Harry,_

_Todos sentem a sua falta. Queríamos muito que você pudesse estar conosco agora. Rony esta muito grudento e Gina sente a sua falta. Semana passada, viajei até a Austrália, fui encontrar os meus pais lá. Eles acharam que eu era uma louca, quando os vi e corri em direção a eles os abraçando, mas depois que desfiz o feitiço da memória deles eles ficaram muito bravos comigo por ter feito o que fiz, mas se sentem orgulhosos, pois segundo eles a filha deles ajudou a salvar o mundo._

_Vemos-nos em breve em Hogwarts._

_Ah, já ia me esquecendo, agora sou monitora chefe, Rony esta cuspindo fogo por isso. Estou muito curiosa para saber quem é o novo monitor chefe._

_Agora tudo vai ser diferente Harry. Nossas vidas vão mudar para a melhor, pode acreditar!_

_Espero, sinceramente, que você esteja bem._

_Nós vemos em breve._

_Com carinho Hermione!_

Harry, com todo o fervor de seu ser, desejava mais do que tudo que as palavras de Hermione fossem verdadeiras. Ele agora queria ter uma vida normal, ele merecia pelo menos isso, mas um sentimento o invadiu. O sentimento que sua vida em Hogwarts, e no mundo bruxo, nunca seria normal.


	4. Dezoito anos

**3Dezoito anos!**

Em meio ao verão ele havia recebido cartas de seus amigos. E no dia de seu décimo oitavo aniversário havia recebido muitos presentes, de amigos, de fãs e de praticamente quase todo o mundo bruxo. Presentes e cartas de agradecimentos não paravam de chegar por todos os cantos da casa, antigamente os Dursley tampariam todos os buracos da casa e o levariam para um lugar afastado e desprovido de qualquer contado que ele pudesse ter, mas agora tudo estava diferente, eles recebiam e ajudavam Harry a abrir seus presentes, com uma alegria muito mal contida. A maior surpresa para Harry foi o presente que ele havia recebido de seus tios, um celular.

-_É para você se comunicar conosco enquanto estiver na escola. _–disse tia Petúnia com a voz embargada. –_Dezoito anos!_ –ela exclamou e saiu pra a cozinha, Harry teve a impressão de que ela chorava.

O dia havia sido longo. De Hermione ele havia recebido um livro, escrito por Rita Skitter, uma biografia, bem justa, sobre a vida do garoto e sobre seus feitos ao mundo bruxo, no livro também era narrado como se deu o fim a uma guerra iniciada a mais de cinqüenta anos, e no final, para a surpresa de Harry, uma dedicatória de todos os seus amigos e fãs.

Mas foi ao cair da noite, logo após o seu jantar de aniversário, quando Harry havia ido dormir que o melhor presente havia chegado, um corujinha minúscula piava fracamente em sua janela e adentrou seu quarto quando ele abriu a janela para ela entrar, nesse momento ele havia de lembrado de Edwiges, sua única amiga nos verões na Rua dos Alfeneiros uma melancolia se instalou em seu peito e ele havia se afundado nas lembranças.

Depois de um tempo sentia leves bicadinhas na mão foi quando voltou a dar atenção à corujinha. Ela carregava um pacotinho pequeno e Harry o pegou para ver o que era, mas a coruja continuou piando quando ele percebeu que ela queria comida, ele desceu até a cozinha e pegou uns pedaços de torrada, o melhor que ele arranjou, para a coruja.

Alimentou a coruja, que depois de um tempo foi embora feliz da vida, e sentou-se em sua cama olhando para o pequeno embrulho. Ele o abriu delicadamente e tinha um pedacinho de madeira ali que depois de um tempo havia se projetado em sua mão e no lugar do pedacinho de madeira um, porta retrato apareceu. Nele continha uma foto de Gina Weasley, irmã de seu melhor amigo e sua... Sua o que? Ele havia terminado com ela e esta agora ela livre, ele não poderia supor nada entre lês, não mais!

_Querido Harry,_

_Parabéns! Pelo que Hermione me disse agora você é oficialmente maior de idade, no mundo dos trouxas pelo menos. Não sabia o que lhe dar de presente e então resolvi lhe dar algo que fizesse você se lembrar de mim, e esquecer as garotas trouxas..._

_Com carinho Gina!_

Ele lia a carta pela milésima vez, sem saber o que dizer. Então ele olhou mais uma vez para a foto. Gina estava linda, seus cabelos vermelhos como fogo, vermelhos e reluzentes, seu sorriso encantador e seus olhos azuis brilhavam mais que nunca. Perfeita.

As férias se passaram e a cada dia estava mais próximo o retorno de Harry para Hogwarts. Ele já havia feito à compra de seus materiais de escola, e inclusive havia levado Duda junto, através de aparatação, já que este havia insistido. Duda havia ficado encantado com as 'novidades' do Beco Diagonal, olhava para tudo como se fosse uma criança, apontava para todas as coisas e pedia para Harry lhe comprar alguns objetos, escondido de seus pais, no fim do dia Harry dormia cansado em sua cama, e sabia que o dia seguinte seria repleto de emoções e turbulento, pois agora ele retornaria de cabeça ao mundo bruxo e não estava preparado para o que viria a seguir.

O garoto chamado Harry Potter havia fechados os olhos e dessa vez ele teve um sonho, ele estava em um casamento e quando olhou para o outro lado ele via uma garota de cabelos vermelhos como fogo, vindo em sua direção sorrindo radiante como o sol.


	5. Despedida

**4Despedida**

Fora uma manhã turbulenta. Tia Petúnia insistia em fazer Harry comer tudo o que estava na mesa de café da manhã. Os Dursley insistiram em levar Harry à estação de King Kross. Agora, os quatro, Harry, tio Válter, tia e Petúnia e Duda, estavam parados em frente à barreira mágica que separava o mundo trouxa do mundo bruxo.

-_É só correr e atravessar_. –dizia Harry, que segurava o riso ao ver a cara de medo dos tios e do primo. –_Ora vamos vocês já me viram entrar e sai daí por diversas vezes, não tem que ter medo._

-_E se depois a gente não conseguir sair dali de dentro?_ –perguntou tio Válter apreensivo.

-_Claro que vocês conseguiram sair dali. _–disse Harry apontando para a barreira. –_E se não conseguirem é só pedir ajuda é ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley, tenho certeza de que eles não vão se incomodar._ –disse Harry, e este viu um estremecimento passar por seu tio, o garoto tinha certeza de que o tio se lembrava da primeira visita do Sr. Weasley a sua casa.

-_Tudo bem garoto._ –disse o tio engolindo em seco. –_Você primeiro!_ –o menino concordou atravessando a barreira, minutos depois seus tios e Duda, saiam dela com cara de medo.

_-Viram nem arrancou pedaço_. –disse o garoto sorrindo.

-_Harry!_ –ele ouviu alguém gritar seu nome e viu Hermione correndo em sua direção, com Rony e Gina a seus calcanhares. –_Harry!_ -ela gritou mais uma vez antes de se chocar de encontro ao garoto, todos ali presentes na estação olhavam em direção ao grupo. Todos com certeza olhando para Harry Potter, o menino que derrotou o Lord das Trevas.

-_E aí cara!_ –disse Rony dando um soco no ombro do amigo e abraçando Hermione pela cintura, esta fungou brava.

-_Me larga Ronald!_ -ela esbravejou com o garoto e os dois começaram a discutir, Harry ria da situação quando encontrou o olhar de Gina, que sorriu meigamente para o garoto.

_-Como foram suas férias?_ –ela perguntou timidamente.

-_Boas._ –disse Harry sem graça. A garota ficou um pouco confusa ao ouvir a palavra 'boas' serem usadas para classificar as férias de Harry Potter na Rua dos alfeneiros, lugar do qual fora o inferno pessoal do garoto por longos anos.

Hermione que havia acabado de gritar com Rony, voltou bufando para o lado do amigo.

-_Er... Vocês são sempre assim?_ –Harry perguntou apontando para os amigos.

-_Você não viu nada._ –disse Gina a seu lado, e o garoto sentiu um calor gostoso se espalhar por seu corpo.

O apito do trem soou, anunciando que eles teriam que partir. Rony, Gina e Hermione foram se despedir de seus pais.

-_Bom, já vou indo então_. –disse Harry para os tios.

-_Boas aulas garoto._ –disse tio Valter pondo uma mão gorda no ombro do garoto, apertando-o um pouco.

-_E não se meta em encrencas_. –disse tia Petúnia, fazendo o garoto rir por dentro. Mal sabem eles, que a vida do garoto nunca seria normal e se manter longe das encrencas era meio que impossível.

-_Bom... A gente se vê._ –disse Harry olhando para o primo.

-_É a gente se vê._ –disse Duda e Harry pegou seu malão se afastando deles.

Ao se aproximar do trem Harry sentiu-se sendo puxado para um abraço. Sra. Weasley o prendia em um abraço sufocante e emocionado.

-_Te trataram bem?_ –ela perguntou segurando o garoto pelos ombros e o empurrando a sua frente, para olhá-lo melhor. –_Acho bom eles terem cuidado de você por que se não..._ –ela is dizendo entre resmungos, mas Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, era o senhor Weasley.

-_Como vai Harry?_ –ele perguntou.

-_Bem e o senhor?_

-_Agora estamos bem._ –o pai de seu melhor amigo disse olhando a sua volta e Harry viu varias pessoas olhando para ele em agradecimento, famílias se despedindo de seus filhos mais emocionados do que nunca e Harry entendeu que o caminho para que tudo estivesse bem, agora, estava aberto.


	6. O Monitor Chefe

**5O monitor chefe**

Já dentro do trem, as pessoas pareciam entortar o pescoço toda vez que Harry passava procurando por uma cabine. Ao que parece todos queriam compartilhar suas cabines com Harry Potter, mas este procurava um lugar onde ele pudesse apenas passar as longas horas da viagem com seus melhores amigos.

Eles estavam em uma cabine conversando banalidades e vendo Hermione e Rony discutirem mais uma vez pelo fato de Hermione agora ser monitora chefe e ter que dividir o apartamento, dos monitores chefes, com um garoto.

-_Eu não vou admitir a minha namorada dividindo o mesmo local com outro garoto!_ –disse Rony vermelho.

-_Namorada!_ –disse Hermione rindo sarcástica. –_Desde quando sou sua namorada?_ –ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

-_Desde que você me agarrou durante a guerra e ponto!_ –disse Rony bufando.

-_Ah, fale serio! Aquilo foi só um beijo!_ –disse Hermione fazendo um sinal de descaso com as mãos. –_Eu não me lembro de você ter me pedido em namoro depois disso_. –ela disse olhando desafiadora para o garoto.

-_Hermione_. –disse a voz de Luna Lovegood, bem quando Rony iria responder a Hermione e Harry deus graças a Deus pelo fim da discussão. –_A professora Minerva esta lhe chamando no carro dos professores._ –Hermione se levantou e dirigiu um olhar bravo para Rony. _–Posso me sentar com vocês?_ –perguntou a loira após Hermione sair do carro.

-_É claro que sim. _–disse Gina, apontando para os acentos. Minutos depois Neville Longbothon também havia se juntado a eles.

-_Vovó esta orgulhosa de mim._ –dizia ele estufando o peito cheio de si. –_Ela me fez repetir a história de como eu matei a Nagini, aquela cobra do mal, para todo mundo que encontramos durante as férias_. –e ele foi narrando suas férias.

Minutos depois Hermione entrava no comboio, branca como papel, ela se sentou em um canto, à castanha estava estática.

-_Mione está tudo bem?_ –perguntou Gina.

-_Não._ –disse Hermione suspirando.

-_O que aconteceu?_ –perguntou Rony. –_A professora Minerva disse que você repetiu o ano?_ –ele perguntou dando uma risadinha e a castanha o olhou com fúria.

-_Não!_ –disse ela com uma voz medonha. –_O que aconteceu é que o outro monitor chefe é nada mais nada menos do que Draco Malfoy!_ –ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. Agora quem estava em choque era Rony.


	7. Discussões

**6Discussões**

Como que para confirmar a declaração de Hermione, Draco Malfoy passou em frente à cabine onde os garotos se encontravam, calados. Era muito estranho ver Draco Malfoy andando por aí sem a sua corja de amigos o seguindo, mas desta vez lá estava ele, cabisbaixo evitando os olhares em sua direção.

Apesar de confirmado que Draco Malfoy era um espião de Dumbledore, ele ainda era julgado pelos feitos de seus pais, mas no lugar da admiração de alguns colegas de sua casa, agora ele encontrava o desprezo, talvez todos pensassem que essa história dele ser um espião de Dumbledore fosse só uma história inventada por ele para que este saísse com fama de bonzinho. E mesmo Harry Potter insistindo em dizer que a história era verdadeira, pois ele havia visto as lembranças de Severus Snape, as pessoas não acreditavam em sua veracidade. Diziam que Harry Potter devia ter sido prejudicado de alguma forma quando ele recebeu o feitiço Avada Kedrava, ou então que ele estivesse sendo controlado pela maldição _Imperius_.

Rony ainda estava em estado de choque com a afirmação da castanha, mas no minuto em que viu os cabelos loiros de Malfoy sumindo de sua vista fulminante este explodiu.

-_Eu não vou permitir!_ –ele havia ficado de pé. –_Minha namorada não vai dividir porcaria nenhuma, com Malfoy nenhum e nem qualquer outro garoto_. –agora ele estava vermelho até as raízes do cabelo. –_Você me ouviu bem Hermione? Eu não vou permitir você rondando a noite por aí com aquele Fuinha!_ –a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-_E o que você quer que eu faça?_ –ela perguntou em um muxoxo.

-_Renuncie ao cargo de monitora chefe!_ –berrou o ruivo, e essas palavras despertaram, a fúria de Hermione.

-_É o que você mais quer não é?_ –ela disse se colocando a altura de Rony. –_Você quer que eu deixe de ser monitora chefe só por que você não conseguiu? _–disse a garota entre lágrimas. –_Pois fique você sabendo, que nem você e nem ninguém vai me dizer o que fazer! Eu vou continuar sendo monitora chefe com ou sem Draco Malfoy!_ –e dizendo isso ela saiu furiosa da cabine.

Gina se levantou olhando furiosa para o irmão.

-_Seu ogro!_ –ela disse saindo da cabine indo atrás da amiga e parando na porta. –_No dia que você aprender como se trata uma garota eu volto a falar com você!_ –dizendo isto ela saiu e Luna seguiu a garota deixando os garotos sozinhos na cabine.

-_É cara, dessa vez você exagerou!_ –disse Neville e Rony despertou do transe que as palavras de Hermione o provocaram.

-_Exagerei o caramba_. –ela disse se sentando. –_Eu não vou permitir minha namora mancomunada com um Malfoy! Aquele cara sempre tentou nos prejudicar e agora fica dando pinta de bonzinho por aí e..._

-_Pode parar Rony_. –disse Harry. –_Primeiro: Hermione não é sua namorada, você ainda não a pediu e sabe disso._ –disse o garoto olhando para o amigo que parecia envergonhado. –_E segundo: ninguém esta pedindo para você esquecer o que o Malfoy fez. Mas todo mundo merece uma segunda chance e se não fosse por ele ter se arriscado se aliando a Valdemort como um espião para Dumbledore, talvez, nem você, nem Neville e eu estaríamos aqui hoje!_ – o restante do caminho para hogwarts foi silencioso, as garotas não voltaram para a cabine e os garotos, cada qual ficou com o seu pensamento.

Eles estavam próximos à estação de Hogsmead quando Rony quebrou o silencio.

-_Eu vou pedir._ –disse ele.

-_Pedir o que?_ –perguntou Harry que ajeitava suas vestes escolares.

-_Hermione em namoro. _–disse o ruivo e Harry ficou momentaneamente feliz, mas depois de um tempo, ele não sabia explicar o porquê, um sentimento estranho passou por ele. Talvez, esse ano, as coisas mudassem um pouco, ele só não sabia como e nem onde.


	8. Trestrálios e mais brigas

**Testrálios e mais brigas**

Hermione que estava com Luna e Gina desembarcou do trem com os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas. Há um bom tempo ela nutria sentimentos por Rony, mas ela nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser uma pessoa controladora e possessiva e ela definitivamente não desejava isso para si. Ela sabia que ainda sofreria muito por isso.

-_Mi, não fica chateada_. –disse Gina segurando um dos braços da amiga, Luna segurava o outro. –_Eu não sei o que deu em Rony, mas ele não é assim. Você o conhece, talvez melhor do que eu._

-_Eu sei que ele não é assim_. –disse a castanha segurando as lágrimas. –_Quer dizer, ele é um pouco estourado e ciumento, mas até agora a grosseria dele nunca havia atingido esse ponto._ –disse ela pensativa. Ela se xingou mentalmente, afinal, era de se esperar, Rony sempre foi o mais estourado do trio, mas ela não o imagina possessivo a tal forma.

Depois da conversa diminuta, as garotas seguiram em direção as carruagens para, então, seguirem para Hogwarts, passando por Harry, Rony e Neville no caminho, Hermione fez questão de ignorar a presença de rony no caminho. Elas não esperavam encontrar o que encontraram quando chegaram as carruagens.

-_Por Merlin!_ –bradou gina assustada com os 'cavalos com asas' a sua frente.

-_Eles não são lindos?_ –disse Luna acariciado o focinho de um deles. Hermione Gina se entreolharam, guardando os comentários.

Hermione sabia o que isso significava, e quando viu que outras pessoas se assustavam, e algumas até mesmo choravam, viu que não somente ela poderia ver os Testrálios, afinal todos ali já haviam presenciado a morte na guerra final, ou pelo menos boa parte deles.

Harry, rony e Neville desembarcaram do Expresso de Hogwarts e encontraram Hagrid guiando os alunos que fariam, seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o amigo lhes lançou um olhar feliz, mas depois vendo que faltava alguém franziu o cenho, pelo visto somente Harry percebeu que Hagrid procurava Hermione, então o garoto acenou com a cabeça para o amigo sinalizando um 'tudo bem' e seguiu em direção as carruagens que eram guiadas pelos Testrálios e dessa vez não era somente Harry que podia ver os animais.

-_Harry, por que você não me disse antes o quanto assustadores eram esses bichos?_ –perguntou Rony olhando para o animal, Harry viu, com muito pesar, que um grupo grande de pessoas agora também podia ver os animais, e ele não ficou feliz por eles, afinal só podiam vê-los quem já havia presenciado a morte e isto significava que mais pessoas do que Harry poderia supor partiram para o desconhecido mundo dos mortos.

-_Não são tão feios_. –resmungou ele quando Hermione passou por eles de cabeça erguida e nariz empinado indo para a outra carruagem com Gina e Luna em seus calcanhares.

-_Eu vou falar com ela._ –disse Rony marchando em direção à carruagem das garotas antes mesmo que Harry pudesse tentar impedi-lo.

Hermione esperava a carruagem se dirigir para Hogwarts quando viu Rony na entrada da sua carruagem.

-_Hermione, posso falar com você?_ –perguntou o garoto vermelho até as orelhas. A castanha olhou para Gina, que a incentivava com o olhar. Ela saiu da carruagem para ver o que o garoto queria quando ele lhe disparou a pergunta.

-_Quer namorar comigo? _–ele pediu de cabeça baixa e envergonhado.

-_Co-como?_ –perguntou Hermione ainda chocada.

-_Quer namorar comigo?_ –ele repetiu a pergunta, agora olhando nos olhos da garota.

-_Eu... _–ela não sabia o que dizer. –_Rony, olha eu tenho que pensar_.

-_Pensar?_ –disse ele rindo. –_Mas não era isso o que você queria? Namorar?_ –ele perguntou olhando incrédulo para a garota. Hermione ficou irritada com o tom de voz de deboche de Rony.

-_Olha aqui Ronald, mesmo que eu fosse dizer sim_. –disse ela suspirando fundo. –_Agora mesmo que eu não digo, e quer saber a minha resposta? _–ela disse vendo o olhar surpreendido de Rony. –_Minha resposta é não. Até mais Weasley!_ –ela disse entrando para a carruagem e sentiu sendo segurada pelo braços.

-_Já esta falando igual ao Malfoy?_ –ele perguntou apertando o braço da menina.

-_Rony você esta machucando ela!_ –disse Gina, que saiu da carruagem, para intervir na briga. Rony vendo que o que a irmã dizia soltou o braço de hermione.

-_Até mais Granger!_ –ele disse dando-lhe as costas, Hermione recomeçara a chorar.

Enquanto Harry e Neville estavam sentados na carruagem esperando a volta de Rony, foram surpreendidos por Draco Malfoy parado na porta olhando para eles.

-_Posso me sentar?_ –perguntou o loiro envergonhado. –_Ao que me parece, todas as carruagens estão ocupadas._ –Harry e Neville se entreolharam e então Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Um silêncio constrangedor se apossou da carruagem e então Rony voltou triste. Por estar cabisbaixo, não percebeu a presença de Malfoy ali e quando o viu teve um ataque.

-_O que faz aqui Fuinha?_ –ele perguntou furioso.

-_O mesmo que você, indo para Hogwarts de carruagem_. –disse o loiro sem expressar emoção alguma no olhar.

-_Ora seu..._ –disse Rony fechando a mão em punho. –_Olha aqui, se você ousar mexer ou encostar um dedo em Hermione eu mesmo te mato! _–disse o ruivo explodindo de raiva. Draco lhe lançou um olhar inexpressivo e voltou seu olhar para fora, na direção das propriedades da escola. -_Eu vou te mostrar..._

-_Rony!_ –disse Harry segurando o braço do amigo que ia à direção de sua varinha no cós da calça.

-_Esquece, vou procurar outra carruagem_. –disse ele descendo. –_Estão sentindo o cheiro de bombas de bosta?_ –perguntou o ruivo irônico e então Malfoy ficou vermelho, mas não disse uma só palavra.

Depois de um tempo Rony voltou à carruagem das garotas e se sentou emburrado, parecia que ele explodiria a qualquer momento.

-_Rony tudo bem_? –perguntou Gina preocupada com o irmão.

-_Não!_ –e ele não disse mais nada até chegar à escola e subir direto para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

-_O que deu nele?_ –perguntou Gina quando Harry se juntava a elas, com Neville a seu lado.

-_Eu explico depois_. –disse Harry indo com o restando dos seus amigos para o Salão Principal.


	9. O novo Ministro da Magia

**9O novo Ministro da Magia**

Os alunos veteranos subiam cada qual para sua casa, enquanto os dois novos monitores chefes cuidavam dos alunos do primeiro ano. Mostrando-lhes os caminhos até as casas comunais de suas casas. Após cumprirem seus deveres como monitores, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger se dirigiram ao dormitório dos monitores. Ao entrarem um clima tenso pairava no ar.

-_Bom... Boa noite!_ –disse Hermione tentando ser educada.

-_Boa noite_. –disse Draco frio, entrando em seu quarto trancando-se logo em seguida. Alguma coisa lhes dizia, tanto a Draco como a hermione, que esse anos seria mais difícil que os últimos anos, pois antes o relacionamento entre eles era fácil, um relacionamento baseado na inimizade, embora para um deles ser totalmente difícil manter a aparência de 'inimigo', e agora que não havia mais motivos para inimizade, já que Draco havia provado que estava do lado certo, como seria agora que eles não tinham mais que se odiar?

Os meses se passaram. As aulas estavam cada vez mais difíceis, já que agora Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam em nível de N.I.E.M's, para Hermione o trabalho era dobrado já que ela tinha que estudar como nunca e ainda cumprir seu papel como monitora chefe.

Agora uma nova sensação de alegria inundava os alunos de Hogwarts, o campeonato de quadribol. Todas as expectativas estavas refletidas para a Grifinória ganhar, já que Harry Potter, ainda era o capitão do time e o atual time da Grifinória era visto como o melhor time das ultimas décadas. Com um apanhador excepcional, um goleiro muito confiantes, artilheiros e batedores competentes.

Ao acordarem havia uma sensação estranha no ar. Algo diferente, uma coisa que eles não souberam identificar.

-_Bom dia._ –disse Harry à Rony enquanto colocava seus óculo.

-_Bom dia_. –respondeu Rony, a amizade entre os dois continuava praticamente a mesma, somente o relacionamento entre rony e Hermione parecia ter afundado de vez, já que ambos não trocavam mais do que palavras de cordialidade.

Aos descerem para o salão Principal, havia um aglomerado de pessoas na mesa da Grifinória.

-o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Rony adentrando no aglomerado, ao ver que gina estava sentado com o jornal em mãos e com lágrimas espalhadas pelo rosto.

-Rony o papai... –disse a garota soluçando.

-O que foi? O que aconteceu? –perguntou o ruivo preocupado e ao ver que a irmã não respondia lhe tomou os jornal de suas mãos. Ele leu alguma coisa por um tempo e depois exclamou. –Merlim! –ele disse de olhos arregalados.

Harry que já estava impaciente com a falta de informação lhe tomou o jornal, querendo ver com os próprios lhos o que estava acontecendo e seguia-se a seguinte noticia:

"_Após um longo recesso no mundo bruxo, devido a grande Guerra onde o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado, o Ministério da Magia volta com grandes noticias e promessas de melhoria e segurança. O antigo ministro, Cornélio Fudge, deixou muito bem claro que não reassumiria o cargo deixando em aberto a 'vaga' de ministro da magia. Depois de muitas reuniões entre a Ordem de Merlim e o conselho bruxo foi decretado que, sem mais delongas, o novo ministro da magia é Arthur Weasley, esperamos que as suas promessas de melhorias aconteça, já que o antigo ministro deixou muitas brechas na segurança em nosso mundo. Matéria completa na página 06 e veja também a entrevista completa com o novo ministro da revista semanal _O Pasquim_, nova afiliada do _Profeta Diário_."_

E em cima da reportagem havia uma foto do Sr. Weasley sorrindo, com uma expressão de felicidade.

-_Parabéns cara!_ –disse Harry abraçando ao amigo que ainda mantinha uma cara de espanto. Harry se sentia feliz pela família do amigo, ele tinha certeza de que o sr. Weasley seria um grande, se não o melhor, ministro da magia.

-_Meu pai Ministro da Magia!_ –disse Rony como que tentando se convencer. E então a realidade o abateu, ele era o filho do primeiro ministro do mundo bruxo. Ronald Weasley, filho do ministro, ele sentia que as coisas começariam a mudar em sua vida, as coisas virariam em torno de si agora!

-_Parabéns pelo seu pai Gina._ –disse Harry timidamente minutos depois, e a garota sorriu divinamente para ele, e ele desejou poder estar a sós com ela. Queria que as coisas fossem fáceis, mas não eram.


	10. Estudo das Artes das Trevas

**10Estudo de arte das trevas.**

Uma semana havia se passado desde a noticia de que o havia se tornado ministro da magia. Harry gostaria de dizer que as coisas continuaram as mesmas. Mas para sua tristeza, e não somente dele, Rony começou a se sentir mais do que devia. Seu brilho era tanto que ele acabou afastando seus amigos. Gina continuou a mesma de sempre, apesar de sempre algum garoto a olhar mais do que já olhavam o que irritava Harry profundamente.

Hermione se sentia esgotada. Durante a manhã seu trabalho fora exaustivo, ela não sabia como estava conseguindo conciliar a tarefa de monitora chefe mais os deveres, ou melhor, os milhares de deveres que os professores estavam passando. Agora eles estavam tendo aula de DCAT, com Mylor Sylvanus, um professor de estatura média, cabelos negros e uma expressão que dizia que você deveria ter cuidado perto dele. Ele não era uma pessoa de todo má, mas gostava de tudo certo e detestava ser contrariado. E além de tudo era um professor excepcional, ex-auror e que entendia do assunto. Nada do que eles já haviam estudado até hoje em defesa contra artes das trevas chegava perto do que esse professor lhes apresentava hoje.

-_Apesar do ministério não aprovar totalmente a minha decisão de introduzi-los a artes das trevas, eu decidi que começaremos a estudar com mais afinco a matéria, pois nada melhor do que entender a arte, e estar familiarizado a ela, para poder prevenir-se dela._ –dizia ele andando pela sala. –_Mas quero avisar desde já, eu só lhes apresentarei a matéria desde que todos estejam de acordo de que será só e somente usado em sala de aula, ao retirarem o pé fora da sala, qualquer aluno que usar praticar ou sequer chegar a mencionar os dizeres de um feitiço da Arte será expulso da escola sem direito a nada, e creio que para fazer com que isto seja cumprido severamente eu tomei a liberdade de conversar com o ministro Weasley e ele concordou comigo, que se as regras forem quebradas de qualquer forma que seja, o aluno requerente além de expulso de Hogwarts ganhará uma visitinha de um ano em Azkaban, e se ele sobreviver a ela, poderá voltar, mas creio que até hoje somente uma ou duas pessoas resistiram a Azkaban concordam?_ –ele perguntou direcionando o olhar aos alunos que estavam estagnados em seus lugares, muitos deles de olhos arregalados, sem reação alguma devido à ameaça explicita ali.

Hermione que ia levantar mão para perguntar alguma coisa, se calou perante o olhar penetrante do professor em direção a turma.

-_Desde que todos aqui são maiores de idade, lhes entrego 'contratos mágicos' a serem assinados. O aluno que discordar com os termos, sinta-se a vontade de se retirar de minha aula, mas vou logo avisando, não passarei trabalhos extras a ninguém, então quem ganhar um D- de deplorável- em seu N.I.E.M não adianta nem querer reclamar. Estamos entendidos?_ –os alunos se viam em um cerco fechado, se recusassem repetiriam em seu N.I.E.M e se aceitasse corriam o risco de ir para em Azkaban!

Após assinarem aos contratos, ao alunos seguiram em direção a próxima aula.

-_Como o pôde permitir algo assim?_ –perguntou Hermione a Harry que quando fora abrir a boca para responder foi interrompido por Rony.

-_Meu pai é o ministro aqui e não você Hermione, se ele acha que nós podemos lidar com as Artes das Trevas quem é você para contestar?_ –perguntou ele e a resposta que a garota iria lhe dar ficou travada na garganta.

-_Ela pode não ser ninguém para contestar, e você é um ninguém menos ainda para responder Hermione desta forma._ –disse uma voz muito conhecida dos garotos, a voz de Draco Malfoy.

-_Ah, e agora ele está lhe defendendo até?_ –perguntou Rony rindo irônico. –_Não é lindo o novo casal de namorados?_ –perguntou ele rindo e se retirou dali, seguido de seu septo de bajuladores. A popularidade do garoto cresceu consideravelmente nas ultimas semanas.

-_Me desculpem por me intrometer._ –disse Draco se retirando dali, sem antes lançar um olhar de arrependimento a Harry e Hermione.

-_O que foi _isso_?_ –perguntou Harry a Hermione.

-_Sei lá!_ –disse ela dando de ombros, ela estava muito impressionada. A relação entre eles, Draco e Hermione, não passava de meros 'Bom dia' e 'Boa noite' de vez enquanto, e agora ele lhe defendia das 'patadas' de Rony?

Hermione se sentia ofendida pessoalmente com a forma com que Rony vinha lhe tratando ultimamente e não somente a ela, mas como a todos os seus antigos amigos: Luna, Neville, Harry, Lilá e até mesmo Gina, sua irmã, que se recusava a participar dessa exibição ridícula de poder que exalava de Rony, que na verdade não tinha poder algum, este só achava que tinha, e na verdade nem amigos tinha mais, já que agora ele dirigia a sua atenção aos seus seguidores.

-_Se ele continuar assim eu contarei à mamãe!_ –disse ela enquanto estudava na sala comunal da Grifinória.

-_Contar a sua mãe agora não adiantara de nada gina, só irá piorar a situação o jeito é dar um gelo nele e faze-lo enxergar quem está errado aqui._ –disse Hermione, mas no momento em que ela disse isso uma explosão de risadinhas lhe atingiu os ouvidos, Harry, Gina e Hermione seguiram o som e puderam presenciar a cena repugnante de Ronald Weasley se atracando com Parvati Patil.


	11. Uma aula de trato das criaturas mágicas

**11Uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas**

-_Vem Mione, vamos nos atrasar para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas!_ – disse Harry rapidamente ao ver o olhar magoado da amiga, que olhava para Rony, que ainda se agarrava com Parvati.

Eles seguiram para a cabana de Hagrid- agora totalmente reconstruída- e encontraram Hagrid na orla da floresta. Hermione sentiu um olhar queimar em suas costas, mas não teve coragem para ver quem a olhava.

Hagrid estava ansioso, andando de um lado para o outro. Que suas aulas melhoram de um nível de 0 a 10 era fato, hoje suas aulas eram consideradas as favoritas dos alunos, perdendo somente para DCAT. Nesse ano eles haviam estudados os Sereianos, Minotauros, Centauros, entre muitas outras criaturas fascinantes, uma delas a Medusa: um ser que somente transformava homens em pedra, claro que para os garotos não foi nada agradável ter que ficar de olhos fechado enquanto as garotas viam como eram os olhos de uma Medusa. Mas fora isso ela se manteve de olhos tampados, em respeito à Hagrid que havia salvado sua vida. Era incrível a quantidade de seres mágicos que Hagrid havia salvado.

-_Reúnam-se todos_. –disse ele com a sua voz grave e os alunos uniram-se em um circulo, sentando-se no chão, acomodando-se da melhor forma possível. –_Hoje começaremos o estudo de alguns seres das trevas. Começaremos pelos vampiros._ –gritinhos entusiasmados soaram por todos os lados.

Com as mãos nas costas Hagrid começo a explicar a matéria.

-_Os vampiros no geral são seres noturnos, mas em muitos aspectos diferentes. Como com os cachorros, existem várias... Er... _'Raças' –_é eu posso usar assim- de vampiros. São catalogadas entre os da linhagem direta de Vlad e os da indireta._

"_Como todos sabem, Vlad, ou Conde Drácula como todos o conhecemos, é aquilo que podemos dizer de 'o poderoso vampirão'._ - todos riram nessa hora. –_Mas a milhares de séculos ele 'morreu'. Pois os da linhagem direta, não tem toda uma eternidade de vida, no geral eles vivem em torno de um milênio e meio. _

"_Então os filhos de Drácula que se reproduziram, por assim dizer, e várias novas espécies de vampiros surgiram. A mais nova espécie recentemente descoberta pelo ministério, foi os _'Vampiros do dia'. - ele foi dizendo. - _Alguém pode me dizer o que significa isso?_ – perguntou ele e duas mãos cortaram o ar.

Draco e Hermione levantaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo. Hermione o olhou, furiosa, mas o garoto não se sentiu intimidado.

-_Er... É... Vamos dar uma chance ao Sr. Malfoy está bem Mione_. –disse Hagrid confuso, Hermione abaixou a mão corando furiosamente.

- _'Vampiro do dia', significa que os vampiros podem circular livremente pela luz do dia, sem queimar, como vampiros hummm... Normais._ –explicou Draco.

-_Muito bem, agora Mione sua vez. _–disse Hagrid. –_Quais são as características principais desses vampiros?_

_-Ao invés de _queimar_, e _morrer_ na luz do sol._ –acrescentou a garota presunçosamente a informação que Draco não dera. –_Eles 'brilham' no sol, como se milhões de diamantes estivessem incrustados em sua pele. Além de ter uma pele extremamente dura e fria, eles não possuem presas. A sua forma de ataque se baseia mais ou menos na sedução da presa e como último recurso eles utilizam o veneno para imobilizar a presa, evitando que ela escapa_. –disse a garota orgulhosa de seu relatório minucioso.

-_Muito bom 15 pontos para a Grifinória e 15 para a Sonserina!_ –disse Hagrid. –_Mas uma característica que nenhum dos dois deu foi que eles tem opções na alimentação._

"_Eles tanto podem se alimentar de sangue humano, quanto de sangue animal, dependendo somente de auto controle o suficiente e de prática. O que para muitos é uma boa solução e para outros um tanto repulsivo. Se as espécies da linhagem mais direta de Drácula ousassem se alimentar de sangue animal, morreriam. E também uma outra diferença não mencionada é a que eles não dormem, nunca. Vivem 24 horas por dia._

"_Esses vampiros em conjunto com as outras espécies, tem uma realeza que os governa, os Volturi, bem... Não se deve provocá-los, Aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado, tentou se aliar a eles e bem... Como nos foi contado, ele não gostou nem um pouco da recepção que teve._

"_A única coisa que importa para eles é o anonimatos, e qualquer coisa que arrisque isso eles eliminam._

"Esses 'Vampiros do dia', possuem algo muito distinto entre eles. As Cantantes ou La tua Cantante, um ser humano no qual o sangue tem um cheiro tão apelativo que é praticamente impossível de se resistir, até hoje somente um vampiro resistiu ao poder do sangue de uma Cantante e bem... Hoje eles são casados, e a sua 'cantante' se tornou um deles...".

E a aula se estendeu fascinante perante aos olhos curiosos dos alunos. Quando foi que Hagrid se tornara um professor tão bom assim? No fim da aula eles receberam mais um trabalho, dessa vez explicando minuciosamente as características e diferenças desses vampiros com os dos outros.

-_Essa aula foi demais não foi?_ –perguntou Hagrid orgulhoso de si para Harry e Hermione.

-_Sinceramente Hagrid?_ –perguntou Hermione. –_Eu nem sei o que dizer. Nunca assisti a uma aula tão boa!_

-_Que bom que você gostou!_ –disse o meio gigante feliz. –_Vocês ainda não viram nada! Tenho coisas maravilhosas para lhes ensinar ainda._ –disse ele tagarelando de felicidade. –_Onde está o Rony_? –perguntou ele algum tempo depois procurando pelo ruivo.

-_Está com o seus mais novos amigos._ –disse Hermione lhe dando as costas Harry deu de ombros para Hagrid e seguiu Hermione para a aula de Transfiguração.


	12. Seja uma Malfoy de vez!

Capitulo 12 –Seja uma Malfoy de vez!

Harry seguia ao lado de Hermione em direção a aula de Transfiguração. A amiga permaneceu em silencio durante toda a caminhada até a sala de aula. Ao chegarem à sala Hermione se sentou na primeira carteira e ao olhar para o fundo da sala Harry pode perceber o porquê. Bem ali, no fundo da sala, lugar onde o _'trio de ouro'_ se sentava desde sempre, estava Rony com os seus 'amigos', bem ao centro da rodinha dizendo algo que fez todos rirem, Parvati sempre arrumava alguma meio de tocar no garoto. Harry se sentou ao lado de Hermione e esperou a professora MaCgonagall entrar na sala.

A professora entrou na sala e dirigiu-se a sua mesa, olhando fixamente cada rosto presente ali.

–_Boa tarde._ –disse ela indo em frente a sala. –_Hoje começaremos a estudar a Transformação direta. Alguém pode me dizer o que isso significa?_ –perguntou a professora olhando para os alunos, já esperando a costumeira mão rasgar o ar.

–_Transformação direta quer dizer que a pessoa realmente muda as formas e sua aparência_. –disse uma voz muito conhecida, no instante em que Hermione levantou a mão para responder.

–_Está atrasado senhor Malfoy._ –disse a professora olhando para o garoto que acabara de entrar na sala.

–_Me desculpe professora Minerva, tive um problema com os alunos do primeiro ano. Eles estavam indo para o corredor dos trasgos e... _–explicou o garoto olhando feio para Hermione, que não entendeu o motivo do seu olhar.

–_Tudo bem. Arrume um lugar para se sentar. Vamos continuar a aula._ –o garoto olhou em volta em busca de um lugar para sentar e o único era ao lado de Hermione.

–_Posso me sentar?_ –perguntou ele e Hermione deu uma afastadinha dizendo um 'sim' mudo.

–_Transfiguração direta, é como o senhor Malfoy mesmo disse, é nada mais nada menos do que a mudança direta de suas feições por meio de um feitiço mudo. Você mentaliza a parte do corpo que quer mudar, e com um simples feitiço, que não pode ser realizado verbalmente. _–ia dizendo a professora. –_Existem outros meio de se mudar de aparência, como a Poção polissuco entre outras coisas. E eu sei que alguns alunos da turma sabem como é o uso dessa poção, e como manuseá-la. Alguém pode me dizer._ –três mãos experientes rasgaram o ar ao mesmo tempo. –_Senhor Weasley_. –disse a professora.

–_Sim professora_. –disse o ruivo estufando o peito perante aos olhares de seus 'seguidores'. –_A poção polissuco transforma você em qualquer pessoa que você quiser, mas para isso é preciso um fio de cabelo da pessoa desejada. É muito estranha à transformação você fica enjoado e..._ –a professora o interrompeu.

–_Senhor Weasley eu pedi ao senhor para me dizer como a poção polissuco funciona, e não quais são as reações dela._ –disse a professora e Rony ficou muito vermelho. _–Mas sua explicação não poderia ter sido melhor_. –disse ela envaidecendo o garoto. -_5 pontos para a Grifinória e 5 para a Sonserina_. –disse a professora. –_Pois bem... Para que esse feitiço de transformação saia bem feito é necessário que a pessoa o mentalize com muita clareza. O encantamento é Transtornavein*. Você mentaliza o feitiço, mentaliza a parte do corpo que você quer mudar, gira a varinha duas vezes no sentido anti-horário, e dá um toque uma vez para a direita e aponta._ –disse a professora fazendo os movimentos com a varinha, apontando para o próprio rosto, e no lugar de sua boca apareceu um bico de pato. –_Para desfazer o feitiço gire a varinha duas vezes no senti horário e um toque uma vez para a esquerda e aponte_. –disse a professora desfazendo o feitiço. –_Necessário dizer que o feitiço não é permanente. Dura apenas algumas horas. É quase o que os metamorfomagos fazem só que eles nascem com isso e não sentem nada ao mudar de aparência, e eles podem ficar pelo tempo que quiser com a aparecia que escolher. Vocês irão sentir uma leve irritação na região mudada, mas nada que possa lhes preocupar._ –disse a professora. –_Agora pratiquem com os seus parceiros de mesa, eu andarei pela sala dando auxilio quando necessário._

Os alunos se agruparam em rodinhas de três, todos muito curiosos. A professora ia andando de um lado para o outro e corrigindo os erros dos alunos.

–_Muito bem senhor Longbothon_. –disse ela e todos se viraram em direção a sua voz. A parceira de Neville, Lilá Brown, que estava com uma aparência de cansada, pois era época de lua cheia –durante a Guerra final ela havia sido ataca pelo lobo Grayback, e agora durante toda lua cheia, ela se transformava em um lobisomem- estava com os cabelos, outrora, loiros claros, em um pink vibrante. -_15 pontos para Grifinória. Agora Neville, desfaça o feitiço. _–o garoto se concentrou, fez os movimentos com a varinha e apontou para a garota, segundo depois seus cabelos voltava no tom de loiro normal.

Era notável que Neville, melhora em praticamente 100% seu desempenho escolar, durante o ano. Ele era uns dos primeiros em quase todas as aulas perdendo somente para Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy, e estes dois só perdiam para ele na aula de Herbologia, que seu desempenho sempre fora muito brilhante.

Hermione treinava com Harry, enquanto Draco olhava agora ele não tinha mais um legião de alunos seguindo-o por onde quer que fosse ele era simplesmente o Draco, Hermione mentalizou e apontou sua varinha para Harry, no mesmo segundo o cabelo de Harry desceu longo e liso até os pés, arrancando gargalhadas da garota e um risinho de Draco.

–_Ótimo srta. Granger. Agora deixe o senhor Malfoy praticar também_. –disse ela passando pela mesa. Hermione suspirou e se voltou em direção a Draco.

–_Muito bem, me surpreenda_. –disse ela dando um risinho irônico. O garoto pensou por alguns segundos e os cabelos de Hermione se esticaram lisos e retos até o meio de suas costas, e aos poucos ganharam uma tonalidade de loiro quase branco, o loiro característico de um Malfoy.

–_Sabe que essa cor combinou com você. _–disse Draco apontando a varinha para os cabelos da garota e Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar e virou a cara para o garoto.

_–Hermione até que ficou legal_. –disse Harry dando uma risadinha e a garota bufou.

–_Olha que legal, agora ela pode ser uma Malfoy de vez_. –ouviram a voz de Rony vir sarcástica do fundo da sala de aula.

–_Desfaça isso._ –disse Hermione olhando para Draco, segurando-se para não chorar no meio da sala de aula enquanto o garoto desfazia o feitiço.

_–Mione não liga para ele, o Rony esta..._ –disse Harry afagando os ombros da amiga, mas foi interrompido por ela.

–_E quem disse que eu ligo?_ –disse ela olhando para o amigo com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ao olha para trás teve certeza de que Rony havia ouvido o seu comentário.

A aula se passou sem mais novidades. Risinhos eram ouvidos por todos os lados. O restante dos alunos pareciam se divertir com a aula, transformando seus amigos em coisas bizarras como: colocar uma tromba de elefante no lugar do nariz, orelhas de coelhos e até mesmo rabo de macaco –esse foi Lilá quem fez em Neville.

–_Temos um intervalo agora e depois aula de DCAT, o que será que o professor passara hoje?_ –perguntou Harry a Hermione, mas esta estacou no lugar olhando para frente.

–_Vem Harry._ –disse ela pegando no braço do amigo.

_–Hermione o que foi?_ –disse ele olhando para trás e se enfurecendo ao ver Gina conversando com Dino Thomas. Ele se soltou do aperto de Hermione a marchou decidido até a ruiva. –_Gina posso falar com você_? –perguntou ele parando atrás da garota. Que ao se virar para encará-lo estava vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

–_Claro eu..._ –mas Harry não a deixou completar a fala, beijando-a ali, em frente a todos.

***Transtornavein: **não consegui pensar em um nome melhor... Perdoem-me pela falta de criatividade.

Notas finais do capítulo

Nusss... Capitulo cheio de coisas né?  
>Então o que vocês acharam? E o q vcs pensaram quando o Draco -meu, meu e só meu- fez a Mione ficar com o cabelo da mesma cor do dele? Lindo né? Será que isso é algum tipo de indicação? Veremos...<br>E esse beijo no final? O.o mais do que demorado né? Aposto q tinha gente querendo me matar pq o romance Harry e Gina não ia pra frente né? Mas vamo lá? Agora q aconteceu digam-me o q vcs acharam... Botem os dedinhos para trabalhar nos comentarios...

Bjus e até o proximo!


	13. Um grito de pavor

Capitulo 13- Um grito de pavor.

Os meses se passaram. O torneio de quadribol também e mais uma vez a Grifinória leva a taça, ganhando de lavada sem dar chances para as outras casas, mas o premio não parecia ser mérito de todo o time, que se esforçara ao máximo para ganhar. Toda a glória ficou apenas para Ronald Weasley. As outras casas não marcaram nenhum gol, sequer e ele dizia que isso era mérito todo dele, já que ele era o goleiro. Os outros jogadores andavam mais do que enfurecidos com o garoto pelo fato dele ficar se gabando por ai, dizendo que ele poderia ganhar o campeonato sozinho.

A noticia da volta do namoro entre Harry e Gina já não era mais motivo para fofocas. A grande noticia agora era que Ronald Weasley estava namorando, com Padma Patil, irmã de Parvati Patil sua namorada anterior! Mas, mais uma vez ele era admirado por muitos por isso.

Era hora do café da manhã e Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Gina, que parecia não notar sua presença ali, já que esta estava muito ocupada beijando Harry.

O correio coruja chegou e uma grande Coruja das torres pousou em frente a Hermione, com um grosso rolo de pergaminhos enrolado nas pernas.

–_É de Victor!_ –exclamou a garota e então a atenção de Gina não estava mais em Harry, que a olhava abobalhado com a rapidez que Gina mudava a direção de sua atenção.

–_O que diz aí?_ –perguntou Gina para a amiga.

–_Ele quer se encontrar comigo em Hogsmead_! –exclamou a castanha um pouco alto demais prendendo a atenção de alguém da mesa da sonserina, mas ela estava alheia a isso.

–_E você vai né?_ –perguntou Gina.

–_Não sei se... _–disse a garota olhando em volta e encontrando apenas o olhar de Draco Malfoy, ela se constrangeu e abaixou a cabeça.

–_Hermione é claro que você vai!_ –disse Gina pegando a carta das mãos da garota. –_Você não vai perder uma chance dessas por causa do idiota do meu irmão né?_ –ela perguntou.

–_Não é pelo Rony é por..._ –mas a garota se interrompeu.

–_Por quem então?_ –disse a ruiva procurando a sua volta e vendo Draco olhando seriamente para a sua amiga. –_Ah, entendi! _–disse ela dando uma risadinha.

_–Entendeu o que?_ –perguntou Hermione olhando para Gina espantada.

–_Nada. Eu não disse nada._ –disse Gina se virando novamente para Harry, interrompendo a conversa que o garoto tinha com Neville e voltando a beijá-lo.

Hermione havia respondido a carta de Victor Krum, dizendo que se encontraria com ele daqui a duas semanas, quando ela fosse para o vilarejo de Hogsmead. No quarto ano, quando a castanha havia conhecido Krum sempre soube que ele sempre quis mais do que apenas a amizade dela, mas ela sempre foi justa com ele, dizendo que ele era apenas o seu amigo e que gostava de outro, ele fora compreensivo, preferindo a sua amizade a nada e desde então eles se tornaram grandes amigos, sempre trocando cartas.

Hermione estava deitada em sua cama depois de um dia cansativo. Ela além de ter que estudar muito, tivera uma complicação com os alunos do terceiro ano, que resolveram sair jogando bombas de bosta pela escola.

Agora os alunos entre as casas, competiam. Todos eles queria assumir o posto que ficara vago desde a partida dos gêmeos Weasley da escola. O posto de mais encrenqueiros, barulhentos e etc... O posto deixado pelos Gêmeos Weasley, os mais encrenqueiros da história de Hogwarts desde os Marotos.

No lugar onde o pântano que eles haviam jogado na escola, há três anos atrás, na rebelião que eles organizaram contra a professora Umbridge, agora havia um monumento em homenagem a Fred Weasley. Um mural com os seus feitos, Jorge colaborou muito, revelando todas as armações que ele e seu irmão haviam aprontado durante seus anos em Hogwarts.

Fred era lembrado com muita alegria, pois era assim que ele queria e devis ser lembrado, um ser de eterna alegria, mas todos que eram amigos íntimos da família se doíam pela morte dele, era notável que Jorge não era o mesmo, embora tenha continuado com os negócios das Gemialidades e tenha até começado a namorar, ele amadurecera muito. A felicidade, sorrisos e brincadeiras constantes não eram mais vistas com tanta freqüência assim. Ele dizia que _'sair aprontando por aí' _era uma coisa que ele fazia com Fred, e não sozinho.

Hermione estava quase passando para o sono, o dormitório dos Monitores Chefe estava em total e completo silencio. Nenhum barulho, nada. Talvez por esse motivo o que ela ouvira tenha sido tão horripilante a ponto de fazer com que todos os pelos do seu corpo se eriçassem.

Um grito fora ouvido por toda a escola. Um grito agonizante, de sofrimento dor e medo, um grito de pavor.

A garota saiu de seu quarto indo em direção a porta que lhe dava acesso a saída do dormitório. Draco estava completamente vestido e com uma cara de espanto parado em frente à porta.

–_Onde você estava?_ –questionou a garota.


End file.
